The Unknown
"The Unknown" is the first episode of the sixth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the hundred and ninth episode of the series overall. It was released on March 7, 2014 on Netflix. Premise Synopsis Above the planet Ringo Vinda lies a ring-shaped space station encircling the entire planet; the Republic is running a campaign to take it from the Separatists, though they are currently at a stalemate. Inside the space station, the Jedi Anakin Skywalker, plus twin Jedi Masters Tiplar and Tiplee, lead the clones into battle against the Separatists. Among the clones are Rex, Fives, Doom, and Tup, and together the Republic forces manage to push the droids back. The group prepares to split up and go into separate corridors, but Tup starts feeling weird and becomes somewhat obsessed with Jedi. Tup tries to shake it off, and the three groups press down the corridors, eventually meeting at a hanger filled with droids. Trench, the station's commander, watches the battle from the command center as the Republic continues to gain ground. However, Tup relapses into his strange feeling, and becomes extremely focused on Tiplar. Before the Jedi Master can figure out what is happening, Tup shoots her at point-blank range. Fives quickly tackles Tup, but Tiplar's death coupled with droid reinforcements causes the Republic to lose their advantage, and they are forced to retreat. After replaying the events of the battle, Trench contacts Dooku to tell him of Tup's erratic action. Trench, however, knows that Tup was not acting in free will, like one clone had done before. Dooku is very concerned, as this means that one of his master's plans is going wrong. He contacts Sidious, who tells him to apprehend Tup immediately. The Republic forces head back to their cruiser, where Tup is interrogated. However, Tup is in a state of mental breakdown, only saying "Good soldiers follow orders" multiple times before trying to attack Tiplee. However, when Tup is taken to the medical bay, he regains his senses and has no memory of killing Tiplar, confusing the Jedi and clones greatly. Anakin and Rex decide that the best thing to do would be to take Tup to Kamino to determine the cause of his mysterious condition. Tup is then taken on a Republic Shuttle, which prepares to head to Kamino. However, before it can jump to hyperspace, the shuttle is intercepted by the Separatists. The Buzz Droids and B2 Super Battle Droids kill everyone on board except the incapacitated Tup, who they take to the space station. Later, Anakin, Rex, and Fives discover the drifting shuttle, and are startled to see Tup missing. Knowing that the Separatists have him, but unsure as of why, the threesome head for the space station to rescue the clone. They find Tup being brought into a Separatist Shuttle, which is guarded by hundreds of battle droids. However, when the shuttle takes off, the clones grapple onto it and board it. Anakin, Rex, and Fives successfully take over the ship and rescue Tup, and prepare to bring him to Kamino once again. Credits Cast Starring * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers / Admiral Trench * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Corey Burton as Count Dooku * Anna Graves as Tiplar / Tiplee * Tom Kane as Narrator / Yularen / Kraken * Matthew Wood as Battle Droids * Tim Curry as Darth Sidious Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Bosco Ng Written by * Katie Lucas Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Dooku *Doom *Fives *Kix *Rex *Darth Sidious *Anakin Skywalker *Tiplar *Tiplee *Trench *Tup *Wullf Yularen Droid Models *2-1B Medical Droid *B1 Battle Droid *B2 Super Battle Droid *B2-RP Battle Droid *BX-Series Droid Commando *Dwarf Spider Droid *Droideka *Buzz Droid *Super Tactical Droid Locations *Kamino *Ringo Vinda *Serenno Events *Clone Wars **Battle of Ringo Vinda File:The Future of Star Wars The Clone Wars-1| Category:Episodes Category:Season 6